The Shenanigans of Beacon Academy
by Mocome
Summary: It's September once again in the world of Remnent. Which only means one thing, school. This year Yang Xiao Long is attending the renowned Beacon Academy in Vale. But soon before school starts it turns out that her baby sister Ruby will also be attending with her. What happens when they leave home for Beacon and it's adventures in waiting?


_Red like roses_

"Ruby?"

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

"Ruby Rose?"

 _Always closer_

"RUBY ROSE!"

"What is it?" Ruby hollared back lifting one headphone.

"Ruby come on we're gonna be late for the ship to Vale!"

"I'm comming Yang! Hold on I'm almost done packing."

"Fine, just hurry!"

"Okay! Now do I have everything I need for Beacon? Let's see, sunscreen, paper, clothes, extra clothes, textbooks..."

With her final preperations were done Ruby headed down the stairs to the livingroom where Yang and Taiyang were waiting. "I'm so happy that the both of you got into Beacon!" Taiyang said as he hugged his girls.

"Shtop dad you're crushing my spine!" Ruby said gasping for air.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you girls." Tai blubbered out with tears rolling down his face.

"Dad are you crying?"

"Of course not, it's just liquid pride." Tai protested.

"No it's not dad."

"Fine..." Tai admitted in defeat, "Back to the matter, I think it's time I take you guys to the docks. Don't wanna be late for the first day at a new school!"

"Thanks dad!" They said in unison.

Ten minutes later

"Wow look at this place!" Ruby exclaimed with pure curiosity.

The marina, full of colour and sounds. The wind blowing on your face, the sounds of pesky birds scrounging up the leftover food from tourists. Fish splashing around in the water with the other marine life. The sound of the ocean's waves crashing against the rocks. Autmn leaves falling from a variety of red, yellow, orange, and green trees.

"Ruby?"

 _No response_

"Ruby are you okay?"

 _Still no response_

"Ruby free cookies."

"WHAT? WHERE? GIVE ME ALL!" Ruby said viciously snapping out of her daze.

"Ha ha I knew that would work."

"You mean there aren't any cookies?" Ruby said with a puppy dog eyes.

"No... there aren't... any... Damn it fine, I'll get you some cookies." Yang said, no longer able to resist her sister's puppy dog eyes, "But! You have to give me a cookie."

"Enticing deal sister," Ruby said pausing putting some real thought into the deal, "Normally I wouldn't dare share any of my cookies with you, or anyone for the matter. BUT I haven't had a cookie in 48 hours and am desperate. So I will share my cookies with you. Only one though." She said glaring at yang.

A few minutes and a couple cookies later

"Let's go get your tickets for the boat girls." Tai called out to the sugar-filled Ruby and a calm yet energetic Yang.

"Comming!"

"How may I help you today sir?"

"Yes I would like 2 tickets to Vale please."

"That will be 100 Lien."

"Here you go," Tai resonded suprised how much the prices changed since he was a boy. Grabbing the tickets he walked over the a bench by the water where Ruby and Yang were sitting looking out over the water. He sat down next to them and asked, "Are you girls ready to board?"

"Yeah we are. Thanks for getting us tickets," Yang said taking them from his hand, and started walking towards the boat.

"Yeah thanks dad," Ruby said as she whooshed by grabbing her ticket and catching up to Yang.

"I'll see you guys during break, don't forget to write!" Tai yelled to them waving goodbye as they boarded the huge cruise ship like boat.

"Bye dad," Yang waved back.

"I'll write everyday, I promise," Ruby yelled back.

On the boat

Waving to their dad back at the docks until it had completely disapeared. They were left with only the beautiful sight that was the sea. Ruby turned to go inside then suddenly,

*Bam!*

Ruby ran right into a short blonde hair boy, with blue eyes and a Pumpkin Pete hoodie. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there."

"No it's my fault sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, it's just so cool, and a lot to take in. He he sorry again!" The boy responded talking a million miles a minute.

"Hello, my is Ruby Rose, this is my sister Yang Xiao Long." Ruby said cheerfully pulling Yang into the conversation with a hug.

"I'm Jaune Arc."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jaune."

"Welcome all!" A voice came booming over the speakers.

"Naaghh," Jaune flinched being right below the loudspeaker.

"My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. You are among a selected few to attend my prestigious school. Once you get to the school grounds you can grab your belongings and bring them with you to the auditorium for Orientation. That is all."

"He sounds like a real downer don't you think Rubes?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"He sounds more monotone to me." Ruby whispered back.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Jaune whispered joining in on the sisters' conversation.

"None of your fu-" Yang started.

"Naagh," Jaune bolted for the nearest trash bin.

"What's with vomit boy?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Uhh," Scratching her head, "I think he gets sea sick?"

"It was nice while it lasted." Yang sighed looking back out to the water.


End file.
